


一头特立独行的龙

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	一头特立独行的龙

一个哲学命题

伊修加德，繁荣昌盛，四季分明，民风淳朴，在皇帝托尔丹的治理下，百姓过着幸福的生活。然而这只是表象，伊修加德有一个延续数千年的诅咒――每一位皇帝都被龙族憎恨，在他们的公主像庄稼一样成熟时，一定会有恶龙来抢走可怜的公主，让整个国家陷入深深的绝望。

幸好，伊修加德从来不缺乏骑士精神，初代皇帝托尔丹一世的公主被抢走后，其皇子，第一位苍天龙骑士哈尔德拉斯带领第一届苍穹骑士团班子激战邪龙尼德霍格，不仅抢回了妹妹，还获得了邪龙的龙眼，以此建立了伊修加德不朽的基业。

但龙族的怨念久而弥深，对伊修加德的折磨永无止境。为了守护国家和人民，伊修加德历史上留下不少可歌可泣的战绩，其中最为有名的，除了哈尔德拉斯的故事，便是圣女蕾内特的故事。蕾内特本是普通的村女，邪龙的眷属杀害了她的未婚夫，她为复仇成为了一名女战士。公主被抢走，皇都一片混乱，皇帝派出的所有骑士都惨遭毒害，蕾内特拿起尖枪，独自一人踏上了拯救公主的道路，她跨越重重艰难险阻，用无双的武艺和坚定的灵魂战胜了恶龙，将公主带回了伊修加德，她成为了公主的挚友、伊修加德的英雄。她是第一位女性苍天龙骑士，她和公主的友谊在千年之后还在被人民赞颂。

之所以开篇赘述这么多，是因为这个漫长的诅咒已经成为了过去式，伊修加德新的苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安不久前杀死了诅咒的始作俑者尼德霍格，为这段历史画上了完美的句号。抢亲的恶龙不复存在，不会再有公主被抢走，不会再有情人因此分离，不会再有父亲为此悲伤，埃斯蒂尼安作为最伟大的苍天龙骑士被历史铭记，他是所有伊修加德人的骄傲！

过了几天，伊修加德神殿骑士团的团长艾默里克被龙抢走了。

巨龙卷着狂风呼啸而来，掀起的尘土遮蔽半个天空，龙啸让方圆百里的动物匍匐在地，皇都所有弩炮万箭齐发，炮声延绵不绝，甚至没有对它造成半点损伤。它径直冲向守卫皇都的士兵――然后叼走了第一排的艾默里克总骑士长。

龙在皇帝昏厥前绝尘而去，皇帝昏厥了，伊修加德炸开了锅。哪里来的龙，为什么抓走艾默里克，有人说邪龙并没有被杀死，它回来抓走苍天龙骑士最好的朋友是为了报复他，有人说那不是邪龙，是邪龙的兄弟――另一只充满邪恶力量的龙，它憎恨伊修加德，所以夺走了伊修加德最重要的骑士长。紧接着，更离谱的传言出现了，有人说艾默里克是女扮男装，他……她的真实身份是皇帝托尔丹七世的女儿。

以上种种传言在数日内席卷了皇都，年迈的皇帝总算苏醒，正想召见年轻的苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，却发现后者早就失踪了――可能比艾默里克被抢走还要早。

托尔丹七世昏迷了三天，艾默里克也饿了三天。倘若不经历这件事，他永远不会知道自己还能饿这么久，陌生的龙带他飞上阿巴拉提亚云海的巨大浮岛，随口一丢，艾默里克从天而降，掉入中空的山洞，脑袋一痛，失去了意识。

艾默里克醒的时候饿得眼冒金星，头和石头的撞击处居然已经消肿了，可见他昏迷了多久。他惊叹于自己生命力的顽强，睁开眼睛，看到身边熊熊燃烧的篝火和篝火旁边熟悉的身影。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克闭上眼睛，“我一定是太饿，所以出现幻觉了。”

“你没做梦，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安声音沙哑，“起来吃点东西。”

艾默里克又睁开眼睛，埃斯蒂尼安扶他坐起来，递给他一块烤地瓜。

焦黄的烤地瓜冒出阵阵香气，艾默里克心头涌起一股暖流：“你也吃点。”

“不了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我已经吃了三天烤地瓜了。”

艾默里克一愣，埃斯蒂尼安憔悴地说：“你昏迷了三天。”

埃斯蒂尼安胡子拉碴，形容枯槁，他看着艾默里克叹气：“你再不醒我也没办法了，这附近的地瓜都被我挖光了，我也不敢丢下你去其他地方，万一你醒的时候我不在你身边，你孤身一人可能会方寸大乱。”

艾默里克凝视着手里的地瓜，只觉得这并不怎么美味的东西此刻正散发着圣光。

然而：“……但是真的有点涩，还有其他的食物吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安：“没有。”

艾默里克吃了一块烤地瓜，喝了点埃斯蒂尼安羊皮袋里的水，气色稍微好一点。埃斯蒂尼安数次欲言又止，他凝视艾默里克宛如嚼蜡的吃相，深情悲怆而自责。

“艾默里克，你还记得那只龙抓你来时的事吗？”

艾默里克刚谢绝埃斯蒂尼安递来的第二个烤地瓜，整理衣服，端正仪容仪表。

“老实说，详细的我已经记不清了，只记得风很大，龙笔直向我飞来。”艾默里克长叹一声，“大意了，本以为没有公主龙族就不会来犯，但是没想到它们已经知道了我的身份。”

埃斯蒂尼安猛地抽气，双目圆睁，表情扭曲，看起来十分诡异：“艾默里克，你怎么会是公……”

艾默里克疑惑道：“你怎么这么诧异，皇都没有传出谣言？”

“什么谣言？我走得早，什么都没听到。”埃斯蒂尼安结结巴巴地说，“我从不知道你是……你是女孩……”

“我是陛下的私生子……抱歉，瞒了你这么久。”艾默里克说，“知道这件事的人屈指可数，没想到传到了龙族耳朵里，让它有机可乘。抢不到公主，抢男性的后代也可以……不愧是与伊修加德为敌几千年的龙族，它到底是怎么知道的……”

“不。”埃斯蒂尼安平静地说，“它可能不知道这件事，我说真的。”

“确实，它有可能只是随手抓了一个影响力大的。”艾默里克松了口气，“幸好是我，如果被抓的是泽菲兰总长，你可这么迅速地赶来救援了。”

“当然不会。”埃斯蒂尼安不假思索。

“好。”艾默里克点点头，“幸好是我。”

“你感觉好些了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安问，“我的意思是，你好像昏迷了很久……抱歉。”

艾默里克奇怪：“为什么要道歉，这不是你的责任，我还要感谢你如此迅速地到来。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇头道：“不，有些不方便说的缘由……”

“是和尼德霍格有关吗？”艾默里克正色，“难道说他没有死？”

“死是死了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“但是很难说，其实也没有死。”

艾默里克沉吟片刻：“你的意思是说，它的身体已经被消灭了，但龙眼的力量还在，千年的怨念也没有消散，是吗？”

“就是这样。”埃斯蒂尼安的信赖地说，“不愧是你，艾默里克。”

“那就奇怪了，这么说抢走我的并不是尼德霍格了？”

“不，也不能说完全不是它……”

“好吧，假设这只不知名的母龙和尼德霍格有一定的关系。”艾默里克分析，“那么我们要如何找到她……”

“等一下！”埃斯蒂尼安大声插言，“为什么你断言是母龙！”

艾默里克笑了，有了好友的逗趣，他觉得轻松了很多。

“抢亲的话当然是异性，公龙怎么可能抢我呢？”

“也不一定。”埃斯蒂尼安悲痛地说，“我的意思是，这谁也说不准。”

艾默里克怀疑地打量好友：“什么意思，埃斯蒂尼安，你难道有事情瞒着我吗？”

“没有。”

“你该不会……”

埃斯蒂尼安以自尽般决绝的音调说：“没有！”

“你今天情绪起伏怎么这么大。”艾默里克愈发觉得不对，“发生什么事了吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安酝酿道：“艾默里克，如果我们中出现了误会，你会怎么做？”

“当然是弄清楚事情的前因后果来龙去脉，然后和你一同解决问题了。”

“如果是无法被解决的问题呢？”

艾默里克坚定地说：“那么，我将和你一同承担后果！”

埃斯蒂尼安睁大眼睛，艾默里克深情地看着他，两个大男人在狭窄的山洞里温情对视，埃斯蒂尼安干咳一声，不自在地挪开视线。

艾默里克没有追问，他相信埃斯蒂尼安不会害他，现在的当务之急是离开浮岛，回到伊修加德。他扶着石壁站起来，发现四周全是陡峭的山壁，只有头顶破了个大洞，露出蔚蓝的天空――三天前他刚从这里掉下来。

“恐怕我们只能等那只龙回来了……”艾默里克忽然停下，看向埃斯蒂尼安，“埃斯蒂尼安，你是怎么来到这里的？”

“我……”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我是从上面跳下来的，我在那边挂了绳子，我们可以顺着绳子爬上去。”

“你一个人来的吗？”艾默里克又问，“一个人开飞空艇来的？我不知道你会驾驶飞空艇。”

“我当然会。”埃斯蒂尼安顿一下，重复道，“我会开飞空艇。”

“所以你是开飞空艇上来的？”

埃斯蒂尼安不说话了。

艾默里克紧锁眉头，严肃地审视埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安紧张地咽口水，艾默里克意味深长地沉默半天，忽然轻松笑道：“你总不可能是飞上来的吧。”

篝火依旧无忧无虑地燃烧着。

“……好吧，我承认，我被尼德霍格影响了，我的一部分变成了邪龙，但我不是故意抓你的，我向你保证。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“你没听说过一句话吗？龙永远不会死，屠龙者会变成新的龙――我以前觉得这句话简直是在放屁！”

“我听说过，我以前也不信。”艾默里克说，“你这么快就承认了，我以为你还要再瞒一会。”

“我编不下去了，总不能一直瞒着你，我不能骗你。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“可是艾默里克，你是怎么看出我就是那只恶龙的呢？”

“我也隐瞒了一件事。”艾默里克温和地说，“龙向我飞来的时候，我听到了你的声音――虽然放大几百倍，但那一定是你，我不会听错。”

埃斯蒂尼安愣住，艾默里克继续说：“而且还有更直接的因素――从我睁开眼开始，你的背后一直有一对龙的翅膀，你不会没有发觉吧？”

埃斯蒂尼安见鬼的表情告诉艾默里克他是真的没有发觉。

“……这或许也是好事。”艾默里克安慰道，“证明你已经适应变成龙的身体了。”

“谢谢你，艾默里克，你的安慰没什么用。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“不过还是谢谢你。”

“我还有没弄明白的事。”艾默里克说，“为什么一开始不告诉我？我虽然不能帮你解决问题，但我不想让你一个人承受这些！”

“我在找机会。”埃斯蒂尼安自知理亏，“本打算等事态缓和就告诉你，可没想到突然就变成了龙，我没控制住……”

“没控制住什么？”艾默里克步步紧逼，“没控制住抓我？没控制住把我从上面丢下来？”

“当然是没控制住抓你！”

“说到底，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克终于问，“为什么是我？”

埃斯蒂尼安的视线从篝火上移到石壁上，从石壁上移到自己不知安放何处的龙翼上。

“春天到了。”他僵硬地说，“万物动情的季节，你觉得龙会例外吗？”

“所以――你们两个人在瓦努族租了飞空艇，还洗了个澡，然后风风光光地回来了？”

皇帝坐在圣座上，俯视儿子和臣子。

“是的。”艾默里克说，“多亏一位优雅的女士帮助我们，我许诺伊修加德将给予她的部落大力资助。”

“不就是只胖鸟吗……”他身边的埃斯蒂尼安小声说。

“艾默里克！”托尔丹七世重重一拍圣座，“你们像是在阿巴拉提亚云海度了个假，只有朕在为你操劳伤神！”

“万分抱歉，陛下。”艾默里克说，“可臣绝不是去度假，我认真思考了这件事如何解决，最后觉得――只有让百姓认为出现了新的危机，再让埃斯蒂尼安去解决危机，才能在维护苍天龙骑形象的前提下稳固民心！”

皇帝无声地摇头，不赞许艾默里克的政见。

“可是父亲。”艾默里克努力解释，“苍天的龙骑士救了我，杀死了恶龙，也维持了他不败的神话，这不是很鼓舞民心的事吗？”

“我的儿子，你太乐观了。”教皇说，“伊修加德的问题并不是如此简单就能解决的。”

艾默里克垂下眼帘：“我当然知道……但是我不能袖手旁观，埃斯蒂尼安是为了伊修加德才变成龙的，如果这是错误的行为，那我愿意和他一起受罚！”

埃斯蒂尼安握了握艾默里克的手，艾默里克也握了握他。

“你的想法虽然稚嫩，但尚有长进的余地，艾默里克。”皇帝说，“你说要让埃斯蒂尼安杀死那只恶龙？不必如此，孩子，只有存在共同敌人时，伊修加德才会团结一致，一旦外界危机解除，人的注意力就会转移到内斗上，要想维护稳定，有一个共同的目标是最重要的。”

他意味深长地打量埃斯蒂尼安：“一只神秘的恶龙，不知从哪里来，不知实力如何，所有人都见过它的身影，只有你才能制服它――”

皇帝边说边点头：“很好，年轻人，这很好。”

“我明白了，父亲。”艾默里克懂了，“我们需要恶龙，也需要龙骑士。”

埃斯蒂尼安也懂了：“我要装龙？”

另一边的泽菲兰用眼神问他：你不就是吗？

“好吧。”埃斯蒂尼安不情不愿地说，“但我可不会听从任何人的指挥。”

艾默里克看他，埃斯蒂尼安板着脸补充：“朋友的建议除外。”

皇帝咳嗽一声：“比起这件事，还有更重要的问题等你们解决。”

“传言的问题吗？”艾默里克认真地说，“来的路上我听到一些，民众都知道我是您的私生……”

“是的。”泽菲兰说，“全皇都的人都知道你是公主了。”

艾默里克微笑：“我当然不是。”

“你确实不是。”泽菲兰依旧面无表情，“毕竟没人觉得这只龙喜欢同性。”

“泽菲兰。”托尔丹七世循循善诱，“可以有。”

“私生子的问题怎么办？”泽菲兰问皇帝。

“与恶龙喜好同性相比，朕有私生子显然才是更重要的问题。”皇帝沉声道，“可如果这两个新闻放在一起，民众永远只会把注意力放在前者身上。”

埃斯蒂尼安大惊：“要让所有人都知道恶龙喜好同性？”

“让它变成母龙也不是不可以。”泽菲兰说。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”艾默里克为难道，“你也不会愿意看到我变成公主……”

“算了，它是它，我是我。”埃斯蒂尼安看透了，“随便你们怎么传。”

泽菲兰看皇帝，老人严肃地点点头，示意他大胆去做。

“是。”泽菲兰行礼，“臣知道了，这是一只特立独行的龙。”

与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦将成恶龙。  
――尼采


End file.
